Ellen's End
by Yunodere
Summary: An original oneshot story written by me a little over a year ago. Contains gore, yandere, yuri, and slight nsfw.


"Hey! Alice!" My friend shouts over to me as she literally whipped open the classroom door in the morning. I wit over by my desk in the far-left corner. She makes her way over to me, I stand by my chair with a book covering my lips. "Welcome back to school!"

"T-Thank you..." I manage to stutter.

"You didn't miss much, just a butt-load of homework," she tells me.

"U-ummmm...how was Mary?" I ask her.

"Ohh, Mary was being kind of a pain. She's quite some trouble with her comebacks. And get this! Mary and Orion may have a thing going," my friend chants.

"Really?" I blush.

"Yup~! She's always teasing him and he laughs back. It's weird though because he never usually laughs. Though I don't understand why she likes him," she whispers the last part.

"Why not? Is there something wrong with Orion?" I say, looking away.

"Mmmm, kind of," she says. "He's always so quiet and serious and thinks almost everything is awkward. I don't really like guys like him. Boys like that need to loosen up," she advises out loud.

"O-oh, I see." I was kind of sad that she thought that way, does that mean that she thinks of me like that?

"But don't worry, Alice," my friend puts her hand on my shoulder."You're so adorable! It's cute when a girl is like that, it practically kills the guys...and maybe some girls, too!" She giggled as I blushed.

"Goooodddd morniiinggg!" We hear a shout from the other end of the classroom. "Good morning, Alice, Ellen," the voice says as it approaches us.

"Hey, Mary!" Ellen says.

"H-hi," I reply. I always get a bit intimidated with Mary's personality.

"All right everyone! Get to your seats," my homeroom teacher announces. The class representative stands up.

"Stand! Bow," she repeats her daily saying. Class starts.

"Going to Alice's house~!" Ellen sings. After school, me, Ellen, and Mary walk to my house. We arrive on my doorstep, and I unlock the door for them.

"H-here, we can go in my basement," I suggest.

"Your basement? That's kinda weird, Alice," Mary whines, but takes a step downstairs anyway. My basement is bare and has absolutely nothing in it. When all three of us are completely downstairs, I lock the door, and stuff the key in my bra.

"Alice? Why would you lock the door?" Mary wonders. She's starting to get suspicious. I say nothing in return and pull down my skirt.

"A-ALICE!" Ellen screams as she blushes. I suppose she couldn't see the outline in my panties in the dark. I toss my skirt in the corner by the staircase. I stick my hand down my panties and grab a hold of the item. An object comes out and slides down my sides.

"A-Alice...what's that?" Ellen asks. She looks scared. I open my dry lips.

"Mary..." I say, staring at her with my eyes wide open.

"H-hauuuauuuu..." Mary whimpers. She backs into a corner. I run after her, and tear open her shirt and slice her bra, both of which fall to the floor.

"Damn it..." I say, still staring at Mary. This time I go in for a stab, and hit her a bit to the left of her heart. Blood splatters out from her small skinny body and streaks my face and stains my uniform. I take it off to avoid it from getting more dirty and throw it in the corner. Ellen sits in the opposite corner, blushing and whimpering. Soon enough, blood pours out of Mary's chest and she's on the floor, cowering in her own blood.

"I love Orion." I tell her half-dead body. "I LOVE HIM AND NOBODY WILL STEAL HIM FROM ME! ANY DUMB SHIT WHO GETS IN MY WAY DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" I scream as I take the knife with two hands and swing my body down at hers and take another stab to her side. I kick her in the corner and reach down for her blood. I write on the basement wall _ORION IS MINE_. I look back down at Mary's body and laugh. Her eyes are getting cloudy. I sit down in her blood and feel the cuts I had opened in her. I slide my hand down her arm and hold her hand. I place it on the ground in front of her, and use a quick powerful chop to strike off her fingers one by one, and repeat the process for the other hand. I take her fingers and stuff them down her panties. I can't just have a victim's fingers laying around. I need to hide them. No evidence can be found. I turn around to face Ellen

"A-Alice..." Ellen says. I wonder if she thinks she's spared?

"Ellen." I say in a monotone voice as I walk slowly over to her, blood spiraling down my arm and dripping off my hand.

"A-ALICE! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!" Ellen screams. I stop. "A-Alice...I love you. I-I've loved you ever since I saw you! Please, spare me! We can live a happy life together as girlfriends! What do you say?! I'm sorry about insulting Orion!" Ellen says. I drop my knife.

"Ellen..." I whisper. I kneel down, cornering her. I lean forwards, and my pink lips touch her small lips for approximately five seconds. I part from her, she still looks scared. I run my hand down her cheek. "Ellen..." I whisper again. I look into her eyes. "I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend, and I would take up the offer, but Orion is the only one for me." I reach for her shirt and bring it over her head. I strip down her pink with black lace bra. I feel her soft chest.

"A-Alice..." Ellen says. She's calmed down a bit but is blushing like mad. I reach for her skirt and simultaneously take it down with her matching panties. Ellen soon sat naked on my floor with me on her.

"Ellen," I say to her, "you're lovely. Your body is really cute too." Ellen giggles and I grab my knife and stab her in the chest. "I don't love you though. Thank you for being such a good friend." I take her blood and write my name on her cheek with it. I kiss her lips one last time before stabbing her in the center of her forehead. I took her clothes and put them in a corner by mine. They were slightly streaked alike mine, but were still mainly fine. I take the key out of my bra, and unlock a door in the corner in which neither Mary or Ellen were in. I swing the door open and take a step in. I don't go in any farther or the cut-off floor under me would crumble and I would drop into the burning flames of an incinerator. I first throw my knife in, and it disappears. I walk over to Mary's dead body and dragged it over to the huge fire. I lay it next to me. I reach in her cute black laced panties. My fingers brush against her secret place, which is now cold, and take out ten fingers. I throw them in one by one and watch them burn. I then take off Mary's panties and lay them inside the door by me and Ellen's clothes. I throw her naked body in along with her ripped clothes. It smells bad, but it's worth it for Orion.

I go over to Ellen's body and drag it over into the incinerator door. Before throwing her in, I lay her dead body on the floor. I kiss her lips again, and realized that her small and warm lips were now tinting purple and were cold. A tear drops and hits the center of her chest.

"Bye bye Ellen..." I cry, "bye bye..." I slowly push her body over the edge next to Mary's. Now Mary and Ellen's bodies will burn in the same place I threw my parent's bodies in about a year ago. "Well, whatever." I say, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Anything for Orion." I take off my blood stained orange panties and bra and toss it in by my knife. I walk naked into the regular basement and put on Ellen's undies. They were a bit small, but it felt good to wear another girl's underwear. It kind of turned me on. I take our clothes upstairs and put Mary's away in my closet next to my other back up uniforms. The blood was dry and non-visible. I put mine back on and grabbed a bucket from the bathroom on the way out. I went in the kitchen and filled the bucket up and marched back downstairs. I watered down the blood puddles in the direction of the drain in the ground and repeated until no blood was left anywhere downstairs. I took the bucket and put it back in the bathroom then went to bed.


End file.
